


Convince Me

by thesoundofnat



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin tries to convince Bilbo to become their burglar. It turns out that he can be very persuasive. He's also got a very skilled mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convince Me

**Author's Note:**

> Queenofshire405 prompted: Bagginshield m one shot. The real reason why Bilbo signed the contract.
> 
> I tried. I'm not very good at writing smut, but I hope it's somewhat enjoyable.
> 
> Warning for blowjob and language.
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr thesoundofnat.tumblr.com
> 
> Btw this was so hard to write since Bilbo and Thorin are so innocent in my eyes, but I liked the challenge of writing something I usually don't, so yay.

Bilbo Baggins wasn’t known to be the most experimental type around Middle Earth. Around the Shire maybe, but in general? Not really. He didn’t like taking risks. At least not since he outgrew his tweens. He preferred sticking to what he knew. Taking risks was too...risky.

But there he was, watching as a dozen dwarves invaded his home. Okay, it hadn’t really been his decision. He hadn’t had a clue that this would happen, but something in the back of his head insisted that he was okay with this. It was something unusual, and a part of him welcomed it.

The dwarves were an interesting bunch, but no one compared to the one who arrived late. As Bilbo stared up at the broad figure he couldn’t help but shudder. This Thorin Oakenshield looked like he could break Bilbo’s spine if he felt like it.

Also, quite frankly, he looked like he wanted to. He didn’t seem to trust Bilbo’s skills as a burglar. Though, of course, neither did Bilbo. After he’d declined as politely as he could and departed to his bedroom he almost felt sad. Despite the fact that he knew that the possibility of him coming back in one piece was slim, Bilbo had almost wanted someone to put in more effort to try to convince him.

Bilbo was half asleep when the gloomy singing from his guests died down, but his ears still picked up the soft sound of his bedroom door swinging open.

His eyes snapped open, landing on Thorin himself. Great. He’d decided to snap Bilbo in half after all.

Bilbo’s heart sped up; a strange kind of feeling washing over him. Fear mixed with...was that excitement? Was he looking forward to be killed? Maybe he belonged in this company after all.

“C-can I help you?” Bilbo squeaked out, sitting up.

Thorin’s gaze was piercing; staring him straight in the soul. “I would like to think so.” He took a step into the room. “Do you want to help me?”

“Help you?” Bilbo repeated slowly. “How...how can I help you?”

Thorin took a few more steps, his hands behind his back making him seem more casual than a future king probably was.

“I’m here to ask you one last time to help me reclaim my home.”

“B-but you know I would be of no use,” Bilbo spluttered out. “You know that.”

Thorin cocked his head a bit. “I do know that.”

“Then why-”

“Because Gandalf believes in you, so it must count for something. I’ve decided to take a risk. Do you like taking risks, Mr. Baggins?”

Bilbo took a few breaths before replying. “I’m not much of a risk-taker.”

“But do you want to be?”

“It depends.”

“On?”

Bilbo shrugged. “On if I come out of it alive or not.”

Thorin gave a small smile at that, and despite the fact that they didn’t really know each other Bilbo knew that it must be a rare thing; to have Thorin smile at something you’d said.

“What if I can make the risk worth it?”

“Look, no amount of gold-”

“Not just gold,” Thorin interrupted. “Experiences. Adventures.”

Bilbo sat up straighter.

“The world is not like this place, Mr. Baggins. It’s dangerous. Cruel. But it’s also more beautiful than you could ever imagine.” Thorin took the last few steps until he was standing right in front of the hobbit. “Gandalf told me you like books. Well, the real world is better than printed words.”

Bilbo bit the inside of his cheek. “Is that so?” Thorin nodded. “What else can you offer me? To make the risk worth it, I mean.”

Thorin’s expression got darker, but Bilbo somehow knew it wasn’t a bad thing.

“Friendships. Joyful moments. Pleasure.”

“Pleasure?”

“Pleasure.”

Bilbo’s breath quickened as Thorin suddenly kneeled down, placing his hands against the side of the bed. His gaze never left Bilbo’s.

“What are you doing?” Bilbo asked, sounding as breathless as he felt.

“I’m convincing you.”

Bilbo’s legs spread automatically, creating a space big enough for Thorin to set his head against, which is what Bilbo was sure he was about to do, in a sense.

“Mr. Baggins.” Thorin said it sharply, but there was a fondness in his voice. “Do you allow me to convince you?”

Bilbo nodded. “I do. Convince me, please.” He gave a nervous laugh because the whole situation was just too bizarre. “Show me why the risk is worth it.”

Thorin grinned before placing his hands against Bilbo’s hips, his fingers trailing inwards until they landed at his zipper, pulling the pants off and discarding them in a heap on the floor, something Bilbo usually would’ve protested about. He definitely wasn’t himself today.

He took a deep breath as Thorin did the same to his underwear, and suddenly he was exposed enough to be seen as half-naked, and the vulnerability of the situation only made him so much more excited, which only made him become harder by the second.

And when Thorin’s lips touched him all thoughts of ‘what the hell am I doing’ vanished from his mind, being instantly replaced by ‘gwhaah’ which is exactly what he found himself exclaiming. He only felt mildly embarrassed as he felt Thorin’s smile against his thigh. Because that’s where he’d latched onto; Bilbo’s inner thighs. Sucking and licking and kissing in all his might, and Bilbo gripped onto the sheets tightly, not quite sure how to react.

“How does that feel?” Thorin mumbled against his skin.

“It’s slightly ticklish, actually,” Bilbo choked out.

Thorin chuckled. “My apologies. I’ll make it stop being ticklish.”

Bilbo shouted louder than necessary when Thorin bit him lightly, and he slapped his hand over his own mouth hastily. 

Thorin backed off, a gleam in his eye. “I will have to ask you to be more quiet, Mr. Baggins. We don’t want the others to hear us, do we?”

“I’m sorry,” Bilbo muttered, dropping his hand again. “I’ll be quiet.”

“Good boy.” Bilbo’s cock definitely didn’t perk up at that. “Now, where was I? Oh, right.” Thorin leaned down again. “I was just about to do this.” He licked up Bilbo’s shaft, letting his tongue run over the top, tasting him.

Bilbo suddenly felt dizzy, breathing sharply through his nose. “O-oh.”

“You like that?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you convinced yet?”

“Not quite yet.”

“Good.”

Thorin sucked at the tip, his hands grabbing his hips. Bilbo bucked into him ever so slightly.

And when Thorin took all of him in he moaned; loud and clear.

Thorin looked up at him, his lips curling around Bilbo’s cock.

“Don’t stop,” Bilbo hissed, his heels digging into the floor when Thorin started moving. “For goodness sake, Thorin Oakenshield, do not stop.”

Bilbo threw his head back in the slowest form a throw could take; locking his gaze on the ceiling, not bothering to try to control his breathing, but focusing on keeping quiet instead. He didn’t want any other dwarf to burst in, or, lord forbid, Gandalf. Then Bilbo would definitely leave the Shire forever and go into hiding.

But Thorin was good. Much better than Bilbo’s hand was. He didn’t have any experience to compare this to, but Thorin’s lips were so soft and his tongue was so slick and the slight graze of teeth almost drove him up the wall. He had a very hard time keeping his moans at bay, no pun intended.

And when the vague sound of Thorin choking reached his ears Bilbo came harder than he’d ever had, not even caring that he didn’t last long at all. All he cared about was Thorin’s hand against his lips that stifled his cry, and how he let Bilbo empty himself in his mouth without moving away, his eyes roaming over the hobbit.

When Thorin swallowed Bilbo was pretty certain he’d be up for a second round, but he let Thorin pull up his underwear and pants anyway, feeling flushed and breathless.

“Are you convinced?” Thorin asked huskily.

Bilbo nodded, his sweaty curls bouncing. “I am.”

“Will you help me?”

“I will.”

“Good. Pretend to sleep on it, so not to raise any suspicion.” Thorin stood up, towering over him. “I will act surprised.” He turned and walked toward the door. “And then give you your reward in the evening.” He turned to Bilbo again. “You did good, Master Burglar.” He gave him a wink before disappearing out of the room.

Bilbo was left feeling weak and conflicted, but he didn’t regret a single second. Maybe he should experiment more often.

When his head hit the pillow again and sleep took over, his last coherent thought was that maybe taking risks was worth it, after all. Thorin Oakenshield could definitely make it worth it.


End file.
